Sin mentiras
by mtigrero2
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Kouta no le hubiese mentido a Kaede y hubiese ido con ella a la feria. ONE-SHOT el fic basado en mi criterio Y en caso que no hayas visto el anime veelo es muy bueno, te lo recomiendo


**Hola a todos aquí con otro fic, sé que me estoy demorando con el capítulo 7 del fic "el espejo" no sé porque, pero se me fue la inspiración y para el remate el colegio se puso arre… y fue cuando más tarea enviaron, pero a hora poco a poco me está regresando la inspiración para ese fic pero demorara un poco más porque ya estoy, prácticamente a las puertas de los exámenes D: y como si fuera poco solo tendré 1 semana vacaciones ya que según el colegio la otra semana la pasaron para lo de navidad aumentando los días libres para esas fechas**

 **Pero antes de eso quiero hacer este fic, desde que termine este anime la idea no se me quita de la cabeza es un one-shot no es muy largo, espero que les guste.**

 **Es necesario a ver visto el capítulo 9 para entender el fic**

 **Sin mentiras**

-Adiós –Dijo Kouta triste

-Adiós –Adiós otra chica de cabellos corto de color rosa con un gorro de lana de color azul oscuro –Oye Kouta

-Si

-Di.. dime esos primos tuyos… hay alguna chica? –Pregunto sonrojada

Kouta guardo un poco de silencio –Yo.. lo siento –Dijo de repente sorprendiendo a la chica –lo siento por mentirte –Dijo agachando la cabeza –Yo.. yo no voy con ningún… primo, voy con mi papa mi hermana y.. y con mi prima

-Oh –Dijo la chica triste –No te preocupes –Dijo intentando dar una falsa sonrisa –Bueno adiós –Dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras de piedra

No espera –Dijo bajando las escaleras de piedra y deteniendo a la chica, agarrando unas de sus muñecas –por favor… podrías ir? –Pregunto

-Pe… pero no dijiste que ibas con tu… amiga –Pregunto sonrojada

-Lo se, ella me obligo a prometerle ir con ella –Dijo Kouta triste –Yo… yo desde un principio… quería invitarte

-Que –Dijo la chica volteando a ver a Kouta –E.. Enserio?

-Si, por favor –Pidió Kouta –Ve, por favor prométemelo –Pidió con la cabeza abajo

-Te.. te prometo ir –Dijo con una sonrisa y un notable sonrojo

-En serio –Dijo comenzando abrazar a la chica –Gracias –Dijo

Eh.. eh de.. de nada –Dijo apenada y muy sonrojada, y hay es cuando Kouta se da cuenta de lo que hiso

-Yo.. yo lo siento –Dijo apenado con un visible sonrojo

-Bueno adiós –Se despidió la chica comenzando a bajar las escaleras

-Adiós –Se despidió muy feliz mientras subia lo que le faltaba de las escaleras

Al día siguiente en la noche, una chica con gorro de lana iba de camino a la feria asta que vio a Kouta, estaba acompañado por una niña pequeña camisa amarilla y una falda azul apegada de un conejo rosa, era muy parecida a Kouta supuso que era la hermana también había un señor grande con un notable parecido a Kouta, era obvio que era su padre, pero también había una chica del mismo tamaño que Kouta con un traje japonés blanco, esa debía ser su prima

-Aquí en esperamos –Pregunto La amiga de Kouta

-A una amiga –Dijo Kouta buscando con la mirada

-Kouta no es la chica con que te juntaste ayer? –Pregunto su padre

-Si –Dijo Kouta y la vio –Oh hay estas –Dijo feliz acercándose a la chica

-Hola Kouta –Dijo la chica

-Hola –Dijo Kouta

-Y quien es ella pregunto la amiga de Kouta con un poco de enojo

-Si Kouta nos presentas –Dijo su padre

-Si –Dijo Feliz ella es … emp

-Jajaja hermano eres un tonto ni siquiera sabes su nombre –Dijo su hermana riendo

-Calla –Dijo Kouta molesto

-Me… me llamo… -Iba diciendo la chica, Kouta le comenzó a prestar atención –Me llamo Kaede

-Un gusto Kaede –Dijo el padre de Kouta –Yo soy el padre de Kouta –Dijo el padre de Kouta dándole un sonrisa

-Yo me llamo Kanae –Se presentó la hermana de Kouta

-Yo soy Yuka –De presento Yuka con menos enojo

-Bueno vamos –Dijo Kouta feliz, tomo la mano de Kaede –Vamos?

-Vamos –Dijo Kaede sonrojada y se fueron seguidos de Yuka que se moria de celos

-Papa yo quiero podemos ir al lugar que te dije –Dijo Kanae

-Claro vamos –Acepto su padre y se fueron

Kaede y Yuka están intentado poder recortar una figuras con un palito ( **No se cómo se llama eso o de que están echa las figuras)**

-Eres muy mala –dijo Kouta viendo a Yuka

-Calla, inténtalo tu a ver si puedes –Dijo Yuka molesta por el comentario de Kouta

Bien –Dijo sentándose alado de Kaede y ve que a Kaede que tampoco pudo –también eres mala

Kaede agacha la cabeza y Kouta elige una figura y la comenzó a recortar –Ya está –Dijo mostrando la figura

-Como lo hiciste? –Pregunto Yuka asombrada

-No es difícil –Dice Kouta sonriendo

-Eres muy bueno en esto, Kouta –Dice Kaede

-No, tu también puedes ser buena en esto solo necesitas practicar –Le dice Kouta sonriendo

-No lo creo –Le dice Kaede agachando un poco la cabeza

-Vamos inténtalo una vez mas –Dice Yuka intentando animarla –Yo tampoco soy buena, si quiere lo intentamos las 2

-Vamos Kaede –Le anima Kouta

-Bien –Dice Kaede aceptando

Kaede y Yuka lo volvieron a intentar a Yuka se le rompió primero seguida de Kaede

-Ok es imposible –Dice Yuka

-Kaede tu si puedes solo te trabas al curvear –Dice Kouta

-En serio –Dice Kade

-Si –Kouta pide otra figura –Ve intenta esta una ultima vez

-Ok –Acepta Kaede y comienza a recortar la figura cuando iba curvear Kouta le toma de la mano haciendo que se detenga y se sonroje

-No si lo haces asi se romperá –Le dice Kouta –Hazlo asi –Le dice comenzando a guiar su mano, según como avanzaba la mano más se sonrojaba Kaede, hasta que terminaron –Ya esta, vez que no es difícil –Dice un poco sonrojado

-Si, tienes razón –Le dice Kaede con una sonrisa y sonrojada

-Bueno, vamos a otro lugar –Dice Yuka celosa, y se apega al brazo de Kouta –Vamos –Dice ella viéndolo a la cara, con eso Kaede se entristece

-Ah.. si –Acepta ve a Kaede triste y como pudo se despega Yuka y toma a Kaede de la mano sacándole de su mente –Vamos –le dice Kouta a Kaede a lo que ella acepta y dejando a Yuka celosa

Pasaron todo el festival en juego en juego divirtiéndose, hasta que llego el padre de Kouta con Kanae

-Kouta –Lo llamo a Kouta

-Eh –Kouta se voltea a ver quien era –Que pasa papa?

-Ya hay que irnos –Le dice entristeciendo a Kanae y Yuka –El tren va a partir pronto

-En serio tio, ya se van –Pregunta Yuka triste

-Si Yuka ya nos tenemos que ir –Le dice el padre de Kouta

Todos se fueron a la estación de tren para despedirse

-Adios Kouta –Se despide Yuka –Te voy a extrañar –Y por ultimo recibe una pata en la pierna por parte de Kanae y se apega al brazo de Kouta –Ta… también te voy a extrañar a ti Kanae –Dice adolorida y Kanae le saca la lengua

-Kanae no te comportes asi –Le reta Kouta a Kanae –Adiós Kaede –Dice Kouta triste

-Kouta… hay… hay algo que quiero decirte –Dice Kaede

-Asi que es –Pregunta Kouta interesado

-Lo… lo que.. yo –Decía Kaede pero es interrumpida

-Kouta ya vámonos –Dice el padre de Kouta ya en el tren con Kanae

-Voy –Dice Kouta –Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir –Dice mientras se sube al tren y las puertas se comienzan a cerrar

En ese momento para Kaede el tiempo se alentó las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse mas lento y escucho una voz –El se va y te dejara –Decía una voz en la cabeza de Kaede –No dice ella –Se va y se olvidara de ti –Seguía diciendo la voz –NOO! –Grito Kaede saliendo de ese trance y corriendo hacia el tren antes de se cierren las puertas

-Que –Dice Yuka y ve a Kaede correr hacia el tren –Oye espera –Le dice intentando detenerla pero al final no pudo, había logrado entrar al tren

El tren comenzó avanzar, dentro del tren se encontraba Kaede y ve a Kouta apegado a la ventana despidiéndose y por el otro lado se encontraba el padre de Kouta con su hija y nota que son los únicos en el tren y comienza acercarse lentamente a ellos

-Oe Kanae –Dice Kouta llamando a su hermana –Que habrá querido decir Yuka con esas mímicas raras

-No lose –Le responde

-Me pregunto que habrá querido decirme Kaede antes de irnos –Dice Kouta mirando por la ventana

-Creo tener cierta idea de lo que quería decirte –Le dice su padre aterrorizando a Kaede

-Asi que –Pregunta Kouta

-Lo siento pero es algo que yo no puedo decirte lo tiene que decir ella –Le responde su padre regresando su atención al periódico y tranquilizando a Kaede

-No seas asi papi –Reclama Kanae –Dinos

-No –Dice su padre

-Kouta –Llama Kaede a Kouta que ya estaba a su lado

-KAEDE –Dice sorprendido y llamando la atención de su padre y hermana

-Oye Kaede que haces aquí? –Pregunta el padre de Kouta –Vas a tener problema con tus padres si no regresas pronto

-No importa a hora di lo que le querías decirle a Kouta –Dice Kanae

-Etto.. Kouta podemos hablar… en el… otro vagón –Pidió Kaede

-Eh, claro vamos –Acepto Kouta

-Yo también quiero ir –Pidio Kanae

-No Kanae es algo que tienen que solucionar ellos –Le dice su padre, Kanae hace un puchero

Kaede y Kouta ya se encontraban en el otro vagón

-Dime Kaede, que es lo que querías decirme? –Pregunto Kouta

-Kouta, lo que… lo que yo quería… quería decirte que… que me gustas –Dijo lo último en voz baja

-Que cosa? –Pregunto Kouta ya que no la había escuchado

-QUE MEGUSTAS –Le casi grito mientras lo abrazo

-Que –Dice Kouta –Es verdad lo que dices?

-Si –Le responde aun abrazándolo –Tu fuiste el único que no le importó que fuera diferente, fuiste, no, eres un gran amigo que hiso de mi infierno en un lindo sueño fugaz –Le dice mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer –Me hiciste de estos días los mejores de mi vida

-Kaede –Le llama Kouta –Yo también te quiero –Dijo sorprendiendo a Kaede

-En.. Enserio? –Pregunta sorprendida

-Si en el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue divertido estar contigo, como ayer cuando fuimos al zoo –Con eso ultimo Kaede se sonroja más al recordar cómo se había comportado –Y quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré a tu lado –Le dice –Y a mí sí me gusta todo de ti –Le dice quitándole el gorro de lana

-Lo dices enserio? –Pregunta Kaede aun sin creerlo

-Si –Dice mientras le comienza a sobar la cabeza

Kaede se separa un poco y le da un corto beso en los labios y se vuelve a recostar en el pecho de Kouta

 **1 año después**

Yuka se encontraba en la estación de tren esperando a Kouta con su familia, ya ha había pasado un año desde que se fue y también a pasado un año desde que no ve a esa chica que se había subido al tren con Kouta

Desde que se había ido las muertes de familias pararon mágicamente según lo había escuchado no habían encontrado al asesino

En eso se escucha al tren acercarse –Ya van a llegar –Lo dijo con entusiasmo y ve como llega el tren y se detiene y se abren las puertas y bajan unas pocas personas

Y los ve, Kanae creció un poco y su vestimenta era casi la misma solo con ciertas diferencias, el padre de Kouta seguía igual solo solo que tenia el pelo un poco mas largo y Kouta seguía igual solo que ya no usaba pantalones cortitos si no unos mas largos e iba de la mano con… -Espera que –Dice ella viendo que Kouta iba de la mano con esa chica

-Hola Yuka, cuanto tiempo –Dice Kanae mientras la abraza

-Hola Kanae –Le corresponde el abrazo

-Cuanto tiempo Yuka –Le dice su tío –As crecido bastante

-Hola tío y no crecí tanto –Dice algo apenada

-Yuka hola –Dice Kouta dirigiéndose a donde estaba ella junto a Kaede

-Hola Yuka –Dijo Kaede junto con Kouta

-Ho.. hola –Dice ella a hora que lo nota hay una diferencia en Kaede a hora parece más alegre a diferencia de hace un año

-Ocurre algo –pregunta Kouta al notar lo rara que actúa

-No nada –Dice –Dime que paso en el tren

-Oh –Dice Kouta sonrojándose –Bueno eso es un secreto –Dice tomando la mano de Kaede y tenia el pelo un poco mas largo

Y hay Yuka se dio cuenta de que se le habían adelantado al corazón de Kouta y eso le causo una enorme tristeza

-Bueno me tengo que ir-Dice Yuca sonando lo normal posible

-Pero recién llegamos –Reclama Kanae

-Lo siento pero tengo que hacer algo –Dice Yuka alejándose

-Oye Yuka te parece bien si mañana voy a tu casa, me gustaría recoger mi caja musical –Dice Kouta

-Claro no hay problema, bueno adiós –Se despide

Y se fue corriendo mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Tal como dijo Kouta dijo fue a su casa para recoger su caja musical pero fue acompañado de Kaede y así ivan los años siempre con Kaede.

 **Fin**

 **Bueno aquí acaba en one-shot, el fic está escrito según mi criterio de que hubiera pasado si Kouta no hubiese mentido a Kaede, capaz pasaba algo diferente en el anime si no mentía, bueno en cuanto el fic de "el espejo" subiré el siguiente capitulo después de los exámenes.**

 **CHAO**


End file.
